Rebel After All
by TimeLadySong
Summary: Who knew Effie Trinket would be an rebel after all? Who knew she would find her self-confidence in times like these? The only ones who could have known were the people who were the closest to her.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know where it will lead to yet, but I hope you'll like it anyway. Maybe some of you have some ideas for it. Actually, I like how it turned out till now, since I didn't intended to write it. Rating and Genre might be changed later.  
><strong>**R&R, please. Enjoy it. :)**

**Diclaimer: I don't owe any of the characters. **

* * *

><p>Effie Trinket walked through the halls of District 13. Ever since she arrived in there, she tried avoiding President Coin and the others in command. It would be best, since she was from the Capitol and didn't want so say something stupid that would cause her trouble.<br>She's been here for a while not, at least it seemed like a while, and she still didn't get to her room without getting lost at least once.  
>So as she walked along one of the many halls, Effie thought she must have been there once, she tried to find her way back and passed a room. It would have been nothing special if it wasn't for the voices of Plutarch Haevensbee and President Alma Coin.<br>They were probably discussing on their plans for attacking the Capitol and getting more people from the Districts on their side.

"No one else can do this but her.", she heard Plutarch's voice and stopped. They were talking about Katniss. Effie knew it was bad manners to eavesdrop but she couldn't help it. She wasn't allowed to hear the plans because it was too risky, as President Coin would refer to it. "She won't be able to handle it. The Games destroyed her.", Effie heard Coin saying.  
>So, Coin thought Katniss wasn't strong enough to handle their mission? She didn't even know her! Effie knew better. She knew about Katniss' strength. With little hesitation, she stormed into the room, ready to correct Alma Coin. Haymitch would probably call it foolish.<br>When she entered the room, coming to a halt not far away from them, she put her hands on her hips and started talking. "Katniss Everdeen has more strength than anyone of this District. How can you even say she wouldn't be able to handle this? You don't know her!"

Now, Coin tried to stop her. "Trinket. You're not allowed to be here. This isn't your area. Leave now! It is none of your business." But Effie Trinket wasn't about to stop just there. "I don't care what you do to me. It can never be as bad as the Capitol. Katniss knows how far she can go and doesn't need you to speak for her.", she nearly yelled.  
>Plutarch didn't make a move to chip in this discussion. Truth be told, he was a bit shocked to have Effie storming into the room and have her setting the word against Coin.<br>"I won't repeat myself. Leave now or otherwise we have to force you." Right at the end of the sentence, Haymitch Abernathy entered the room. He had heard their conversation in the hall and wanted to check up the cause of it.

"What the hell is goin' on in here? Ya guys entertain the whole area. Trinket, whatcha doin' here?" It took him by surprise to see Effie Trinket arguing with Coin.  
>"Miss Trinket thought she could just storm into this room, an area she isn't allowed to enter, and set her words against me." Now, Haymitch got even more surprised. Effie Trinket arguing with someone above her rank?<br>"Well, Trinket. Didn't knew ya could!" Effie smiled a little but tried to hide it. "Take her away. Get her to her room!", Coin now demanded without another look at Effie Trinket.  
>"Oh, don't you dare ignoring me!", Effie started but was interrupted by Haymitch's hand on her arm, which was dragging her along out of the room.<br>"Don't ya even think 'bout it, sweetheart.", he mumbled on their way. When they finally were out of Plutarch and Coin's sight, he turned her towards him. "What the hell has gotten into ya?" Haymitch knew Effie's character well, better than anyone in this damn District. But he had never even thought about her doing something foolish.  
>"Could you please take me to my room?", she asked shyly and looked onto the floor.<br>With a small nod, he showed her the way; both walking in silence. It took them several minutes to make it to her room and when they reached it, Haymitch entered her room along with her.  
>Closing the door behind them, he turned towards her.<p>

"Now, princess, could ya please tell me what has gotten into the pretty head of yours?" Effie sat down onto the bed, avoiding looking at him. He still stood at the door, looking at her and waiting for an answer.  
>When she didn't say anything, he walked over to her. Taking seat on the chair next to her bed.<br>"Listen, I know ya. Ya know ya need to stay outta trouble. They still don't trust ya. So why would ya risk it?" He looked at her. Effie still hadn't the courage to look at him, at least she gave him an answer now.  
>"I didn't intend to overhear their conversation. I got lost again in this District, it all looks alike. Then I heard them talking about Katniss and Coin said Katniss wasn't strong enough to handle her role. I just got furious." Now she started toying with the big, golden ring on her left hand.<p>

Although everyone needed to wear the same gray uniform, Effie was allowed to keep some tokens of her fashion. With that she also pimped her uniform a bit and added a scarf on her head. No one seemed to bother. Probably because most of the people didn't even look at her.

Haymitch noticed her hands fidgeting with her ring but didn't do anything to stop her. Instead, he continued their conversation. "Lemme get this straight. Ya lost ya temper because of her saying that? Trinket, maybe you are a fool, though. C'mon, why ya care what Coin's saying?"  
>Now, for the first time since the got into the room, she looked at him. Her crystal blue eyes searching his.<br>"I don't care what Coin says. I only care what she says about Katniss. What she says about the people I care about. It's my fault she's in such a danger; at least I can defend her." It wasn't the first time she mentioned this. Ever since the third quarter quell she blamed herself. Haymitch tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault but it seemed like she wouldn't listen. "Princess, we both know that's not true. No one blames ya for that. Katniss doesn't. Peeta doesn't. Hell, not even I do." He hoped it would show Effie his seriousness about the topic.

Effie just nodded and looked back down. He was right, she knew it. But she just couldn't help herself. In her mind she should have protested to pick their names. But in the end they just would have sent another escort to do her job. At least she wouldn't have to feel so guilty. On the other hand she wouldn't have to get to known Katniss and Peeta. And would have lost Haymitch's company.  
>Though she might not admit or show it in public, she really enjoyed his presence. It kept her calm and steady. It gave her something to lean on. Because although he might annoy her sometimes and make a joke about her way of clothing, he cared for her. He never made it public but he did.<p>

Haymitch now put a hand on her knee and looked at her. "Best ya take a little nap to calm down. I'll get ya for supper, a'right?" She nodded softly and looked up a bit. With a soft smile on her lips she watched him heading for the door.  
>But before leaving, he turned to her again. "One more thing. Don't ya forget, we are a team. "<br>With that he left and left Effie sitting on the bed.  
>He was right. They were a team. They were into it together. What he didn't knew, he was by her side in more ways than he would ever know.<br>With that in mind she laid down, pulled her legs up and tugged her hands under the pillow. With a last thought about what just happened, she closed her eyes, ready to be taken by sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**This one's a bit short, but the next chapters hopefully will be longer. And they will have some interesting content.  
>Anyway enjoy reading!<strong>

* * *

><p>After leaving Effie in her room, Haymitch walked along the hallway. He didn't have any particular destination but soon found himself in front of Katniss' room. <em>What I'm even doin'<em>, he thought for himself before actually knocking on the door. It was unlike him to do such an act but he just felt the urge to tell Katniss what had happened. Maybe it, too, was because of the pride he felt for Effie.  
>When Katniss opened the door for him, she had a confused look on her face. It seemed like she didn't expected him of all the people to show up her door.<p>

"What's the matter? Does Coin want to see us earlier today?"  
>Normally, Haymitch would only show up, if it was for things like this. Official things. But this time it was different. "Don't ya wanna let me in?", he growled. When she stepped aside, he walked past her and dropped into the chair, just like he did in Effie's room.<br>"So, what's the matter?", Katniss repeated after closing the door and sitting down on the bed.  
>With a small smile on his lips he looked at her for a moment before answering her question.<br>"Ya never gonna believe me who just had an argument with our dear President Coin, sweetheart." And he was right. Who would believe him if he told someone? Katniss might have been the only one to do so. Well, besides Peeta…

"Don't play with me, tell me." A word and a blow. "Effie Trinket! Effie fuckin' Trinket. If I hadn't seen it myself I wouldn't believe it either." If Katniss wasn't already surprised, she would have been then. It took her a moment to realize what he just told her.  
>"What? Why would Effie be so foolish? She knows it could get her into danger. And since when does she protest against someone with a higher rank?" She shook her head. No, she just couldn't see why Effie would do so. It seemed like she underestimated Effie Trinket.<p>

"Well, sweetheart, I asked her the same. She said it was 'cause of something Coin said. Something 'bout ya. She got furious and.. Well, she defended your honor if ya wanna say so. Think about it'!"  
>And Katniss did. Effie Trinket defended her. She knew, she wasn't like the other Capitol citizen. Effie realized what the Games were. She turned. Became part of her side. And after all that happened, Effie found the courage to protect the ones she loved. Just because of this fact, Katniss should be amazed by her.<p>

"She did it for me?", she asked to be sure. When Haymitch nodded, she did too. They were silent for a moment. It was Katniss who broke the spell first.  
>"Haymitch, she can't risk doing such a thing again. They won't let her. She'd get punished or imprisoned." She was right. Coin wouldn't let Effie get away with her way of acting, well, her new way of acting. She'd never do something to Effie with everyone knowing about it, though. They needed to keep an eye on her.<br>"Ya know, Effie knows what's right an' what isn't. But yer right and we need to keep her shut."

Before the third quell, Effie told the three of them – Haymitch, Katniss, and Peeta – that they were a team. It was her little act that showed the two of them the true meaning of her words. She would be there for them; she'd try to make up for her mistakes and job. But she didn't have to.  
>"Does she attend for supper?", Katniss asked after a moment. "I'll get her for it. She's taking a now. Why ya asking? " He looked at her in curiosity.<br>"I want to know when I get the chance to thank her. Not only for the defense." Haymitch nodded and looked around the room before looking back at her. "Think I'll now leave y'alone. See ya at supper." He stood up an headed for the door and finally left Katniss alone. Just like he did with Effie.

When he left, he headed for his room in order to pass the time till supper. They got their schedules, but right then he didn't feel like acting on it. Although they all got their jobs to do in the District, sometimes he had better things to do. Keeping an eye on Effie was one thing.  
>He even remembered when he first met her. That was a long, long time ago.<p>

The whole nation, as if they even bothered, thought they first met when she became 12's escort. That was only half the truth.  
>They met before. More than once. But after his Games, when the drinking started, the memory of her began to fade. It took him a while to remember her. But he never told her.<br>He didn't even know if she remembered.

That was what kept him thinking for the rest of the time between then and supper.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. R&amp;R. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's chapter 3 of Rebel After all. I decided to take some scenes of Mockingjay (only the ones of the TV spots) and include them into my story. Though I changed them a bit.  
><strong>

**Anyway, this is a bit different from the first two chapters because it will take place in the past. Actually I first wanted to wirte an sepetrated fanfiction about it but I thought it would fit in it. I really hope you like it. R&R. :)**

* * *

><p>Ryker Trinket was a man with important tasks. Every once in a while he was supposed to visit each District and note the number of population and some other important stats. Normally, they would send peacekeepers or use other ways to get these information, but Ryker was a man who needed to make sure everything went right.<br>So every second month he would visit the Districts.

His daughter, Euphemia, but mostly called Effie, always wanted to join him. "Daddy, please let me come with you. I want to see the Districts." But her plea was always denied. She was too young. When she turned 12, her father allowed her to join him for the first time.  
>She loved every District she had seen so far – District 7 and 8 were her favorites. District 12 was the only one missing. When the train reached it, she was shocked to see its state. It was depressing, but still, the people got to live their lives and the kids seemed happy. As happy as possible in this District<p>

It wasn't like the other Districts. But Effie saw its beauty, anyway. When she and her dad reached the justice building, he turned to his daughter. "Sweetheart, you can't go inside with me. It's like in the other Districts, you understand?" She nodded, her soft red curls bouncing a little bit. "There are peacekeepers that will keep an eye on you, so don't run away so far." With a last kiss on her forehead, he left and entered the building.

Effie looked around, hoping to find something to keep her busy. She took a few steps around the place, people eyeing her, as if she was an alien. But with her fire red curls, she preferred to be straight, her make-up, and her pink fluffy dress she didn't fit into the scene. She ignored it with a smile and went ahead. After a few minutes, she reached a meadow. How far did she go? Was she still near the justice building? She hoped so, but there were still two peacekeepers that kept following her.

On this meadow, she saw children playing. Something she saw in every District. She always wondered what it would be like. Back home in the Capitol, Effie didn't play like that. Sure, she had some friends to play with, but they were never running around or getting themselves dirty. She always wondered what it would feel like.  
>That was when something caught her eye. All the kids were playing, except for one. It was a boy, maybe two years older than her. With dirty blonde hair, and he stood beside a tree, not paying attention to the others.<p>

Effie wondered why he wasn't playing with them. Didn't the like him? Didn't he like them? She didn't know. How could she?  
>She must have stared at him because suddenly, the boy started to walk towards her. She froze and grew nervous. During her trip, she never talked to one of the Districts' kids. "Hey, Capitol Girl, why're ya staring at me?", he asked her. His voice was strong which made her jump a little. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was just wondering why you didn't play along with the others."<p>

The boy looked over his shoulder and then back at her. His seam grey eyes meeting hers. "Ain't like the Capitol folk and like to pretend I like everyone. Just don't get along with the others. Stupid folks." She was surprised about his thick accent. If he would ever visit the Capitol, everyone would know where he came from.

"We don't pretend to like everyone. I don't like everyone. Actually, I don't like most of the other children. My mummy uses to say, 'if you aren't honest to yourself, who can you be honest to'. She's right. Why should I spend my time with people I don't like?" Now it was the boy who was surprised. He never heard about someone from the Capitol to talk like this. If he was honest to himself, he was a little bit proud.  
>"Name's Haymitch Abernathy.", he said, a small grin coming along his lips, and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Effie Trinket."<br>She took his hand and gave it a small shake.

"So, Haymitch Abernathy, what do you do to have your fun?" With an excited look on her face she watched him. He shrugged with his shoulders. "I dunno. Most of the time I wander around the District and that's it. If I find something interesting, it's fine. If I don't, it's okay." Effie nodded and looked around. "Could you show me around?" He looked at her and nodded. "C'mon. Your chaperones aren't watching. Let's get going, I don't like being watched by them." He took her by the wrist and dragged her along.

She followed as fast as her shoes allowed her to, her dress bouncing around her legs. When they were far enough, they slowed down. The District wasn't very colorful but it had its own beauty. She saw it. They reached another part of the meadow. A part, which laid away from the eye of the people. It was full of small flowers and looked almost like it was from District 7 or 11. Effie came to a halt and took in the sight. "This is amazing! The whole District seems so colorless and then you can find this place. Amazing!" She looked around and didn't notice Haymitch looking at her. When she took a few steps, she turned around to him with a smile.

"It's beautiful.", she added and slowly sank down to her knees, not caring if her dress got dirty. After a few seconds Haymitch joined her and started ripping some of the grass. For a moment, they sat like this in silence. "Found this place a few years ago. The others probably know about it, too, but I always come here alone." Effie looked at him and smiled a bit. "I'm glad you showed me. I'll remember this place for forever." And again she took in the field before her eyes reached him again. "Ya know, for a Capitol Girl, you're quite cool. Tjought you were all just a bunch of snobs." That made her smile even brighter. "It's nice to hear that from you. I always thought District 12 was a depressing place, but you taught me better. I'm already looking forward to my next visit."

She hoped her dad would take her on his ride again. Not only because she loved to see more of the Districts, but because she wanted to see Haymitch again, too. "I should probably be back at the justice building. My daddy must be ready soon. Could he take me back there?" Of course he nodded and stood up, holding a hand out for her which she took thankfully.

Together, they walked back and waited for Effie's dad to get out of the building, when they reached it.

Just a second later, he attended and Effie took a walk to him, saying a few words before getting back to Haymitch. "We will be back in two months. Will I see you again?" She really hoped he would say yes. Though she didn't spend much time with him, she already knew it was different from the time she spent with her friends in the Capitol.

When he nodded, a soft smile spread across Effie's face, and she reached behind her neck to unfasten her necklace. She gave it to him, closed his hand around it, said "Now you have to see me again", and left him. With a last look following her and her dad, he then looked down onto his hand, where Effie's flower shaped necklace laid.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I always imagined young Effie to have red hair which became brighter with the years. And for Haymitch I imagined him to be a lone wolf, who found a friend in the Capitol Girl. <strong>

**Reviews would be nice. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Took me a bit longer because of my work for school but here it is, chapter 4. I'm not sure what to think of it myself, tbh, but it was just a piece to introduce Effie for the meeting. I'd like to put in a scene from the movie, because let's all be honst '_I like you better_' was one of the best scenes.  
>Anyway, enjoy reading. And please leave a review, would you.<strong>

* * *

><p>Effie woke up from her dreamless sleep and sat up in her bed. She couldn't have slept very long because she still felt tired. Somehow it reminded her of the times she had to get up earlier because of some meetings, her parents had to attend to, and she had to come along, too. These times, she was always tired and didn't say much, which wasn't typical for her. Even if she was only 12 years old back then. With a small shake of her head she stood up and went over to her table where she had some books and stuff to write.<p>

She didn't really know when it was time for supper, so she looked over the table. Finally, she grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. Maybe she could draw a bit to clear her mind. But before she did so, she reached for her headscarf. It must have been shifted because she could feel some strand of her reddish hair.  
>Effie replaced her headscarf and re-fixed it.<p>

When she fixed her appearance, she took the pencil and started scribbling some lines on her paper.  
>The more she did, the more it became a clear form. One could make out the lines of the dace and the soft strands of the hair. The mysterious eyes and the neckline.<br>Effie was so into her drawing, she almost didn't hear the knocking on her door. Was it time for supper? She stood up, reached for her headscarf one more time, and opened the door. In front of her, Haymitch Abernathy greeted her.

"C'mon, Princess. Time for supper.", he said with a grin on his face. She smiled weakly and left her room along with him. Together, they walked to the dining hall.  
>"When do you have your next meeting with President Coin?", Effie asked after a moment. "Tomorrow. Why ya asking?" He looked at her for a second and continued walking. "I just want to keep myself on track, since I'm held as a prisoner who doesn't get to be part of the meetings." She looked down and continued walking.<p>

"Actually, Princess, Coin wants ya to be part of it. We need to discuss the propos and she thought you could be useful." Effie didn't understand President Coin's choice to include her, but she accepted it. If it meant she would get to hear what they were talking about, she would gladly take the opportunity. "That is very nice of her but how did she get to think of me?" She just didn't understand why it was her. Why not someone else? Was it because she knew Katniss that well? She couldn't think of something else.

"Well, it was me who suggested ya. Told her you'd know a lot about how to get her to work with us and that stuff." The former escort was surprised to hear the words of her former partner but didn't respond to them. She simply walked along his side. "That was nice. Thank you.", she said after a while.

They reached the dining hall as most of the people sat on their places and were already eating. Effie looked around the room in order to figure out where to sit. First of all, she had to grab her food. Haymitch led her to the counter where they got their ration and then led her to a table where he spotted some of the others. Effie followed him shyly, not making eye contact to any of the people who stared at her for a few moments. "C'mon, they won't bite.", Haymitch got her out of her thoughts and took her by the arm. Together they sat down at the table with Katniss, Beetee, Finnick and Gale.

"Hello, Effie. It's nice to see you again.", Katniss said after a moment and smiled a little bit. Effie wasn't used to be talked to in this District and winced a little bit but kept her countenance. "It is nice to see you, too, dear." She was really glad, Katniss talked to her without any accusations. A moment of silence went by, till Effie said some more. "Dear, how do you get along with the others in here? The do not force you to do something you do not wish to do, do they? " She was genuine careful about her wellbeing and if she ever heard they forced her to do something, she would get furious – again.

"Don't worry, Effie. Everything's alright, I can handle it." She hesitated. "I heard what you did for me, and I really wanted to thank you. It isn't your job to do something like that and you shouldn't. It's too dangerous for you." She knew about the Presidents way of having things that didn't go like she wanted it. Especially Effie would be a critical target, just for being from the Capitol. _If she just could see how Effie really was_, Katniss thought. Effie nodded and didn't say something to her silent plea to be careful. She knew she had to but how could she keep down her temper if someone talked about her children like that?

Haymitch sat next to her silently and just ate the gross food they got in District 13. When he looked over to Effie, he saw her shove the food from one end of the plate to the other. So he nudged her softly, which caused her to look at him. "Ya need to eat, Princess. Can't have ya starving, can I? I know it's not very edible but ya need to. Come on." He watched her, till she finally took a bite of the indefinable food in front of her. Then he continued eating. It took her longer than supposed to finish her dinner but she wasn't used to it, yet. Haymitch took her to her quarter again and watched her again.

"Thank you.", she said quiet and looked down. She wasn't quite sure what she thanked him for, but somehow she felt the need to say it. As if it was an instinct. "Don't say it, sweetheart." It seemed like he knew what she tried to say. After all the years of working together it seemed to be the outcome of it. She liked it. It felt familiar. "Anyway, I should be going. We still have our times, remember?" It was true. Every day they had to be in their quarters at the same time for the night's rest. Haymitch thought it was ridiculous but didn't fight against it. It was better to get along with the rules, anyway.

"Sleep well, Princess. I pick you up for the meeting after breakfast, a'right?" When she nodded he did too and left her alone. She stood there for another moment till she entered her quarter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I know I took several months to update this and I'm very sorry about it. The last few months haven't been easy at all. Personal issues/illness, school, and stuff. I try to go on with this story more now, because I think I'm back into it. **

**Well, I hope you like this one, it's basically just the scene from the movie, maybe with some minor changes. Maybe leave a review? :)**

Once Effie entered her quarter, she didn't take much longer to get ready for bed. Though she laid still for several minutes, she found it hard to let sleep come over her. An hour passed until she do all were able to fall asleep, already awaiting the next day.

~ • ~

It was the routine that had settled down in her. Effie awoke just at the same time she would everyday, knowing she would need to do whatever her schedule would tell her to. And for that, she would need to wake up early to get it at first.

Not taking too long, she got out of her clothes and washed herself before putting on new clothes, which were just as colorless as the once she wore the day before.

Once she was finished, Effie left her quarter and walked down the grey halls of District 13 to get her schedule and then head to breakfast which would be the first point on it.

It wasn't much of a procedure, just stretching out her arm, waiting a few seconds as she held it under the scanner and then she had her schedule on her lower arm that would fade at the end of the day. Just like it was everyday. Day after day after day...

She sighed as she thought about it but didn't waste any time and walked to the dining hall.

Though she was eager to attend to the meeting, she couldn't really bring herself to eat fast or even much. It was the taste that made it very hard to eat the breakfast, but eventually, she finished it and headed back to her quarters where she would wait until Haymitch got her for the meeting.

~ • ~

The morning for Haymitch was as it always was: torture. He still wasn't completely use to his sober state, but it got better and he actually was more useful like this.

He got his schedule as well as some breakfast within half an hour which yet gave him some more time before he had to get Effie.

Effie. He smiled a bit to himself. To see her like this, without all the make-up and the Capitol crap made her actually look like a human being. And he liked her way better this way.

Time went by quickly, he didn't even know how that happened, but Haymitch left his quarter once more to walk to Effie's in order to bring her to the meeting with him.

Knocking on the door, he waited.

Behind the doors, Effie quickly fixed her headscarf before she opened the door to see Haymitch. "Good morning, Haymitch." She greeted him rather cheerful and left her quarter, closing the door.

"Morning, Princess. Ready to go?"

At her nod, he started to walk, knowing she would follow anyway since he got lost rather often. But who would complain, everything looked the same!

"Haymitch, what is that meeting about? You never told me."

"They finished the first Propo and are going to show it to us. Then we will decide if we use it or not. But, Princess, I don't think under such a pressure, Katniss can work well. She's not like that."

Effie nodded once more, knowing he was right. Katniss was no good under such a force. And she had seen it herself, she knew Katniss could do better. But who was she in this District to complain?

For the rest of their walk, neither one said a word, both too deep in thought about Katniss and the Propo.

~ • ~

Katniss' face slowly faded and the screen went black. The Propo just finished and it was Haymitch who spoke first.

It had been more than a bad result to show in the Districts. It was very poorly, but Haymitch had an idea how to change that.

"Madame... President, indulge me for a moment." He said and stood up.

"Let's everybody think of one incident where Katniss Everdeen genuinely moved you. And I'm not talking about when you were jealous of her hairstyle, or her dress went up in flames, or when she made a halfway decent shot with an arrow - and not when Peeta made you like her. So- one moment when she made you feel something."

It were these moments that moved the people. And it would just have the same effect in a Propo. But first, they had to think about it.

Surprisingly, it was Effie Trinket who rose her hand quickly. "Oh- when she volunteered for her sister at the Reaping."

"_Excellent_ example." Haymitch said and cleared a space by wiping out several items. "...I hope that wasn't important." It was more than clear that it was meant for Coin which was even clearer when he looked at her. "Volunteer...for sis. Go on- another example." He asked them after he wrote down that point.

And again, it was Effie who rose her hand.

"When she sang that song, for little Rue." A small gasp of admiration escaped her afterwards and she clasped her hands together.

"Oh, yeah. Who didn't get choked up at that? You know, Effie, I like you better without all that makeup."

Was he just flirting with her? Or was it just a nice matter to say? She wasn't quite sure but without housing and hesitation, she smiled at him and spoke very confident:

"I like _you_ better sober."

_I like you better sober_, he thought with surprise and looked over his shoulder as he wrote down her point. He himself wasn't quite sure if she really meant it, but this was definitely not the time to think about it.

It was Beetee, who pulled him out of his thoughts. "When she chose Rue as an ally, as well." Another good point, that Haymitch wrote down without hesitation.

Once he finished, he turned around to face the others again, looking at each of them. "Now, who can tell me what all these moments have in common?"

They all could do, but Gale was the first one to speak it out loud, a smile gracing his lips as he did. "Nobody told her what to do." _Exactly_, Haymitch thought and smiled as well, making a subtle gesture towards Gale to show his approve.

"Unscripted, yes. So- maybe we should just leave her alone." Beetee said as he looked at Katniss as if he was inspecting her. Katniss didn't really mind anymore, she knew how Beetee was. Yet she didn't really like to be the subject of this discussion without having to say something as well. So far.

Boggs looked at Katniss as well, not hiding the smile on his lips. "And wash her face. She's still a girl, and you made her look like thirty-five." It made her smile as well because she hated all of this make-up, and didn't really understand why she needed to wear it.

They all were right, yet, Plutarch had something to complain, something about the District. "The opportunities for _spontaneity_ here underground are sorely lacking- so, if you're suggesting we toss her into combat-"

"I can't sanction putting an untrained civilian into combat just for effect. This is not the Capitol." Coin interrupted him, showing no sign of giving in so easily.

But Haymitch shook his head, looking directly at Coin as he put his hands on the table. "No, that's exactly what I'm suggesting- put her in the field!" He knew it was dangerous, but it was the only way to get things as they wanted them. The only way to make Katniss act _real_.

"We won't be able to protect her-"

"Listen, you're looking for the face of _theRevolution_? She cannot be coached- believe me, I would know. It _has_ to come from her."

Haymitch knew he would convince the President to give in to their proposal.

Meanwhile, Effie was worried about Katniss' well-being, but also knew there was no other way... It was strange. Actually she would say it was wrong, that they could never do such a thing, but being in 13 made her think different. She started to see things different. And she knew it was right.

"So, perhaps somewhere lower-risk?..."

Plutarch's voice pulled her back, and she looked at him, following the discussion once more.

Beetee knew about the situations in the Districts and could tell best where to bring her without too man risks. "District 8. They reported heavy bombing this morning, but there's no military targets left."

Yet, Alma Coin still insisted on the matter of safety, that the wouldn't be able to guarantee it for her.

And that was when Katniss eventually decided to speak for herself, not wanting to be spoken for anymore.

"You'll _never_ be able to guarantee my safety. I _want_ to go."

Though no one heard it, Effie let out a small gasp, fearing the consequences of a trip to District 8. To any of the Districts. But she remained silent.

"... And if you're killed?"

"Make sure you get it on camera."

A shot moment of silence went by before Plutarch clapped his hands in approval.

Effie closed her eyes, holding back her emotions, before she quickly rose and left the room without another word.

No one but Haymitch and Katniss really noticed it. The meeting was over.


	6. Chapter 6

**I actually planned to finish this chapter earlier this week, but I was so busy with my work that I only got to write on it only for some time. Well, here it is. I just liked the idea that he tells her about the necklace, and with the last sentence, I decided that at least the next chapter will be set in the past, maybe even the next two. All I can say is, that it will still be about the necklace. **

**Alright then, enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>When the others left the room as well, Haymitch was one of the last ones to leave, except for Katniss. And it was her who stopped him from leaving completely. He could already guess the reason for this as well.<p>

"You saw her lea-"

"Yeah, I did."

There was silence between the two of them, and Katniss actually hoped for him to say some more, even though she knew him better than to expect something like this of him, and this was why she sighed and stopped walking past him.

"You should talk to her."

Just as she was to walk through the doorway, he stopped her by putting his arm in the way. "Stop it, sweetheart. Why should I talk to her? You can do it as well. I know you know her as well as I do."

"Except for I don't. C'mon, you know that there is no one in here that knows her like you do." He hated to admit that she was right and only a low growl left his throat as she removed his arm and watched her pass. "Don't be so grumpy, I know you don't mind it that much. And Effie doesn't deserve it, you know that."

Without turning another time, she left him back where he was. Haymitch sighed and scratched the back of his head, before he started to move himself into the direction of Effie's quarters, where he knew he would find her.

After all, that was the only place she would ever be at, except for getting something to eat.

Making his way through the halls, he tried to figure out what to say to her.

~ • ~

When the former victor arrived at the door, he hesitated for another moment before he actually knocked at her door. No word came from the inside, but he knew he was in there. He knocked another time, still no word. He sighed, leaning one arm against the door.

"I know you're in there, Princess. If you don't talk to me, I'll just come in y'know."

He waited another moment, and when she still refused to say anything, he decided to just enter the room. He should be damned if he let himself stop by the stubbornness of Effie Trinket.

Closing the door behind him, he was a bit surprised to see her all curled up on her bed, her scarf removed, yet carefully placed on the table across from her. He had ever seen her like this, most of all not her hair. At least not at this age. It was still as beautiful as it had been as a young girl, he smiled to himself.

Walking over to her, he sat down on the bed, next to her, and watched her until she would look up as well. He could not say how much time passed, but when Effie finally looked up at him, Haymitch would see her red eyes and the wet cheeks. Of course she had been crying. From how she left the meeting it was no hard to tell that she was going to start crying. Gently placing a hand on her shoulder, he tried to comfort her.

"She's going to be alright, Princess. You know she's hard to kill. Katniss knows what she does, you said that yourself. Now c'mon, smile again, everything's fine."

Though it was hard for him to make her believe him, he somehow managed to get a small smile from her lips. "If an old drunk like me can survive this long, she actually had to be immortal!" Her smile didn't leave but faded a bit. "Don't say that, Haymitch. I know you better than that. You're not an old drunk."

Haymitch chuckled and looked down to his shoes for a moment before he looked at her again. "You tell me all the time. Always told me how I wasn't like the others, right?" He wasn't only referring to their time as mentor and escort, no, but to their childhood as well. "I dunno why, but you always believed in me." She nodded, having a serious look on her face. "Of course I did. We are a team, we are partners!"

"Princess, that's not what I meant."

To her surprise, he reached for his sweater, and was searching something under it. When he removed something from his neck, her eyes widened as he saw what it was.

Opening his hand for her, Haymitch showed her the flower shaped necklace she had given to him so many years ago. And there she had thought he didn't remember her, didn't keep her gift to him. But he was full of surprise, she should have known better.

"After all those years, you still keep it with you? I never knew, why have you not told me about it earlier?" She asked him all confused but happy at the same time. Effie knew it was hard for him to trust people, it had always been this way, and to see that he kept something this long made her feel something deep inside her heart.

But instead of answering her question, he reached out his other hand and brushed away a strand of her hair. "You know, I've always liked your hair like this the most. It _you_, not the Capitol. Even though it's not as bright red anymore as it used to be when you were a child." Both of them chuckled, knowing that her hair was so stunning back these years. And she had loved them so much, it was a shame that the now were almost strawberry blonde. The red was still dominant, yet you could tell it had lost its color over the years.

"I still remember the day you gave it to me. Well, both days. After all, I returned it to you at our second meeting. I still can't believe you've always had my back. Even back then."

"That is what partners are there for, right?" She smiled and took his hand in hers.

It seemed as if Haymitch had distracted her enough so that she wouldnt' think about Katniss anymore. And it was just to her own good. "Ah, yes. And I told you, you're not like those Capitol crazies." He had, indeed. But only now she realizied how much she really relied on these words. Because they were so true. None of the citizens hand any idea of all of this. Not _like _this.

When Haymitch suddenly wanted to return the necklace to him, she shook her head and closed his hand around it. "Do you not remember what I told you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**The next chapter will be set in the past as well. It will be somewhat similar to this one as far as I can tell. Enjoy it, maybe leave a review. :)**

* * *

><p>As the two months passed, and a train from the Capitol got closer to District 12, Haymitch Abernathy had been standing just a few meters away from the station. Of course he had been waiting for Effie to return, just like she had said she would. After all he still had her necklace that needed to be returned to her. So he kept waiting for some more moments.<p>

Minutes later, the high tech train came to a stop and the door opened. Out came Ryker Trinket with his sweet daughter, that seemed to have chosen something more suitable for the District. Though he wasn't sure how her father would react to seeing him, Haymitch was bold enough to walk closer to them, hoping Effie would see him. And indeed she did, and promptly walked towards him, but not without the caring eyes of her father on her.

"Haymitch! It is good to see you again." She said happily, a bright smile dancing across her lips. "It's good to see ya as well. Nice dress." It actually wasn't that much to his liking, but at least it was better than the one she wore the first time she visited the District.

When Effie was about so say something , her father appeared behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Euphemia, who is this young man?" He has asked her, which caused her to wince a bit. She hadn't told Haymitch her full name and was now a bit embarrassed that her father had given her away. But it seemed as if Haymitch tried his best to hide his chuckle.

"I'm Haymitch Abernathy, sir." He introduced himself as politely as possible, but one could not miss the hint of sarcasm on the _sir_. "Well, at least some manners." Mr. Trinket said, though he sounded a bit condescending. Haymitch said nothing about it, but Effie looked up at her father. "Daddy, can I stay with him while you are busy? I promise nothing will happen, I will be fine." She pleaded and looked at him with her puppy eyes. Of course he could not resist that, though he really disliked the thought of his precious daughter walking around in a District like 12 with some of its boys. With a sigh he turned to Haymitch once again.

"If anything happens to my daughter, I will make you pay for it. Take care of her." He told him and then placed a kiss on his daughters head. "I have to go now. Be careful." With a nod of her, he left to do his work with the mayor.

The two children stood there for a moment before Haymitch coughed a little and pulled something out of his pocket. Holding it out for her, she opened her hand to see what he wanted to give her. "You told me to take care of it. Well, here it is." And then he placed her necklace in her hand, much to her surprise since she didn't really think that he would return it to her. "Thank you!"

"Nah, it's fine. Now what, are you coming?" He grinned and already turned on his heals to head off, which caused Effie to quickly put away the necklace and to follow him. "Where are we going?" She asked him curiously. "Remember the last time?" Effie nodded, and it seemed as if that was the only answer she would get from him.

Minutes later, they reached the meadow, and Haymitch let himself fall down in the grass. Effie carefully sat down, making sure her dress didn't get too dirty. "So, Euphemia, eh?" He teased her, causing her to blush lightly. "My mother gave it to. I really prefer Effie. Euphemia sounds so... I don't know."

"So hilarious? Like them?" She nodded a bit and looked down at the greenish grass. "I don't want to be just like them, just another citizen." He understood what she was trying to tell him, so he decided to sit up to face her. "Well, better be a Capitol citizen at your age than a child of the Districts. But otherwise... I agree with you, you can be more than that. I'm sure when you're grown up you will do amazing things. Even if it's for the Capitol."

She was flattered that he believed in her, and in return she gave him a warm smile. But it faded once a thought crossed her mind.

"My next visit will take longer. My father didn't tell me why, but it will take half a year."

A broken laugh escaped his throat and he scratched the back of his head. "Well, then this could be our last encounter." A shocked expression marked her face as she didn't understand what that was supposed to mean. But he explained it.

"The Games. The reaping is in two months. I'm 15, Effie, of course I need to take part in it. And you know as well as I do that there is a possibility of me being a tribute."

"I know, I know. I just don't really like to think about it. Because it is..." She couldn't bring herself to speak it out loud because she perfectly knew what would happen if someone caught her saying her true thoughts on the games. All she could do was hoping that he understood. And he did.

"It's because you're different. But there's nothing we could do against it, so why not welcome my destiny with open arms?" He tried to joke, cheer up the mood, but she really wasn't up to it. But she nodded, even though she really disliked the thought.

"Know what, Trinket? Don't wanna talk about the stupid games. It's already bad enough. How's life in the Capitol?"

Even though he disliked - hated - the Capitol, Haymitch wanted to know what it was like. He wanted to get a glimpse of the life that was only for those who were born much more luckily than he had been.

"It is... Colorful." Effie said as she looked around. "There is no change over the time. There are parties, and all the... what would you say? Crazy dresses?" Haymitch nodded with a small grin. "And everyone just enjoys their life and makes no effort to hide it." She sighed. It was nice to have those parties and enough to live, but sometimes she wished it was a bit different. At least she had not to fear the games. The thought made her wince a bit.

"Thought so. Well, that's the Capitol, eh?"

For a moment, neither of them said a word, but there was no awkward silence. It was rather nice. Actually, it surprised her a bit, that she was able to sit with someone and not needing to talk to feel comfortable. But she knew this could not last forever. When they would both turn 18, they had to go their own paths in life, and if nothing changed at all, they would not cross at all. A sad thought.

Neither of them knew how much time passed. They talked a bit more but when a peacekeeper approached them, they knew they had to part once more. Haymitch walked her to her father once more, who already waited at the train. But before Effie entered the train along with him, she wanted to say goodbye, it could be their last time.

"So, this is goodbye again."

He simply nodded.

And then she remembered the necklace. Reached into her pocket, she pulled it out and gave it to him. Hesitantly, he took it in his hand, looking at her with slight confusion. "Keep it. It is supposed to keep you safe. And if you still get reaped, this shall make you remember me. You hear me? Remember me." Before he could say anything, she had already thrown her arms around him, embracing him tightly. "Be safe Haymitch Abernathy, and remember me."

With a last smile, she stepped into the train, yet watching him through the window, as the train started to bring her away from District 12.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! I know it has been like age since I have updated the story, but life has been hard for the last few months. I wrote this chapter every now and then but I never finished it. **_Until now_**. To be honest, I am not quite satisfied with this chaper since I feel it all seems a bit rushed and forced, but I don't think it would turn out any better if I wrote it again. So I just leave it as it is, and the next chapters will be better, I swear! **

**Anyway, feedback would be really nice!**

* * *

><p>One year ago, Haymitch had been luckily enough to avoid the Games. Maybe it had been Effie's necklace after all. During the next year, they saw each other quite often, Haymitch had returned the necklace to her, though at their last meeting - it had been his birthday - she had given it to him once more. Because of the reaping.<p>

With the necklace in his hands, he had awaited the announcement. It would be four tributes this year. _Four_! This meant he needed even more luck. But the odds weren't in his favor.

* * *

><p>When Effie had watched the reaping in the Capitol, she waited until the very end, whereas her parents had lost interest somewhat a couple Districts ago. But she was sitting in front of the big television, worryingly shifting until it was time. The tributes were announced.<p>

When only one more name had to be drawn - the last name for the boys - she felt as if her heart had stopped. Haymitch had to be in the Games. Everything fell quiet, though tears started to stream down her face.

With quick movements, she left the living area and shut herself in her room.

_Haymitch had to be in the Games_.

* * *

><p>Why couldn't life have been fair only this once? Living in the poorest District, having nothing; <em>no<em>, it wasn't enough. Now the young boy had to be in the Games fighting for his life though he knew he had no chance. What could he even do? _He_, of all the people in Panem. But the worst part was that he _had _to fight. He had people to be there for. Haymitch couldn't just have a quick death and hear the end of it, no, there were people he had to live for. He never admitted it, but there was a girl. A beautiful one with fiery temper.

_She was his strength now_.

Soon enough he would be seeing her again, but at what cost? This wasn't what he had expected. But he couldn't change it either.

There was no more time to think about it when his escort, no, _their_ escort, led them into the justice building where he would have the chance to say goodbye to his family.

They were each put into a room, separated from the others to give them at least a bit of privacy. Though it didn't really help. It made him feel like some animal in a cage. Just when he saw his brother and mother enter the room, Haymitch showed any sort of reaction. His mother went to him, pulling him into an embrace as she cried silent tears. "You shouldn't have to go in there. My poor boy." She told him, sobbing softly.

Moments later it was his brother's turn. Haymitch grabbed him to pull him into his arms. He was younger than him, he was still in danger. And life would be hard for him now, he had to take care of their mother. This was not right. "Clay, take care of mum, y'here me?" His brother nodded, tears starting to fill his eyes though he really tried not to show them.

Too soon their time was over and the peacekeepers came to take his family away from him. Haymitch knew there was nothing he could do to prevent this and silently watched them leave. Though it was almost unbearable.

**So close**, he had been so close to avoid the Games. He had imagined to be able to care for his family, protect his brother and help his mother. It would have been better if he hadn't.

When his escort came into the room. Haymitch pushed his thoughts back. "Come come, we shall not waste any more time." _Waste more time_, as if seeing his family one last time had been a waste of time. Of course these ignorant people wouldn't understand. Capitol citizens couldn't understand what it meant to the people in the Districts. The never had to live with that fear. And Haymitch couldn't envy these people.

On the train, he met the other tributes properly, but he only knew one of them for sure. Maysilee Donner. He could tell no one of District 12 seemed to be good enough to survive, they would probably die within the first 24 hours. Someone of District 1 or 2 would probably win, like it had been every other year. He couldn't really say it surprised him. Haymitch knew how things were working.

There was no victor of District 12 that would function as their mentor so instead they just had their escort and a mentor sent from the Capitol to do the basics with them. Nothing special, after all it was just District 12.

The tributes didn't talk much as they spent their time on the train, they saw no point in getting to know each other better when they were supposed to kill each other in a short time. It would be **cruel**. So everyone stayed away, only ever talking to each other when they had a meeting with their_ mentor _or when they had lunch or breakfast.

* * *

><p>When the train pulled into the Capitol station a few days later, all the Capitol citizens were joyous to see the tributes, excited and impatient. And Haymitch hated every second of it. There was only one person he wanted to see and he knew he would have the chance to later. Well, he <em>hoped<em> he would.

"Now, come come, it's time to show you to the sponsors. Make a good impression, be nice, smile and we will be in your apartments in no time. They are going to love you!" Their escort - what was her name again? _Morticia_? - had always been so bubbly and vivid, it made the young man want to puke, but he knew better than to do so. Just a little longer and he would never see her again.

In fact, he would see _no one_ ever again.

With a heavy sigh, he and the other tributes lined up, ready to leave the train and feed the monsters with their attention.

"There will be a few people you are going to meet first before you can see your apartment. Just a few formalities, this year's are special Games."

Oh, so some really bothered to even give their attention to the lower Districts? What a change...

Haymitch had been none too eager to see any of the persons he was supposed to see, considering they lived in the Capitol and only wanted to make the Games see as a wonderful thing and they were **_gifted_** to be part of it. All that crap they would tell anyone just to get their sympathy. Though not with District 12.

Morticia guided the four tributes to a room, a meeting room, where their host would be waiting. What Haymitch didn't knew was that there was someone he had been all to eager to see again.

When the doors opened, he threw a look inside the room and his eyes fell upon three man, all dressed in fancy suits and colorful hair. Disgusting. But then his eyes caught sight of a girl, standing next to the man on the right.

"_Effie_."

He didn't think about it, the name just slipped past his lips. The redheaded girl looked up, eyes sparkling as she saw her friend again. Only with difficulties, both restrained the urge to run to each other in order to share a comforting embrace.

"Welcome in the Capitol, my brave Tribute of District 12. Every District will be greeted by members of the Games in order to show our welcoming thought and joy to have you in our dearest heart, the Capitol."

He didn't listen as the man on the left introduced each of them, his eyes and mind only focused on Effie. He couldn't await the end of this _meeting_, only wanting to take to Effie.

Twenty minutes later, they said their goodbyes. Ryker Trinket talked to Twelve's escort, wanting to give Effie time to talk to Haymitch as it has been what she had bothered him about since the reaping had been on tv.

Now alone in the room, given ten minute of time as the other tributes where already brought to their apartment, Effie didn't hold back and rushed towards him to pull him in an embrace. Her fiery hair falling in soft waves down her shoulders as she inhaled his scent.

"I cannot believe it. You cannot be in there. I- you cannot."

"No chance to change it, Princess. But I wish there would be a way. This may be the last time we see each other and that isn't how it should have been."

Effie nodded sadly as she pulled back, looking at the young man. For a moment, neither of them said a word, though the moment seemed to have lasted longer than they had thought.

_Five minutes left_.

"Haymitch, I want to give you something."

Reaching behind her neck, she unfastened the necklace as she had done it the very first time, giving it to him.

"Keep it, and remember me. We will not have much time in the Capitol to see each other, but remember me. Keep it for your games. _Survive_."

_Survive_. He would survive. For her. She didn't deserve to lose someone, not when she had been so innocent. He couldn't do it to her. He would win for her.

"I will. How am I ever supposed to forget that fiery tempered Capitol woman?" He joked, putting the necklace around his neck before pulling her into another embrace.

And the last thing he knew was Effie Trinket leaving him for supposing my the last time. How wrong he had been to assume it was the **_last_** time.


End file.
